The reason
by Moonlit Aqua Aura
Summary: First attempt at fanfic here! ONESHOT..Do you know why Sasori kept his heart inside his body?Why would he be willing to be so vulnerable?Read and find out..eheh..VERY slight shounenai,no lemon..Sasodei fluff. Read,enjoy,review..


**AN: My first ever Naruto fanfic..EVER. FIRST EVER 'REAL' SHOUNEN-AI. FIRST EVER IN 6-8 MONTHS. FIRST EVER NON-COMEDY STORY.**  
BTW, I the "boy" is with reference to either Deidara or Sasori../b (Coz I don't wanna use man, or guy.. :D Don't worry, it's easy to differentiate)  
_Hope you like it._

_The Reason_

**_Author: Lorraine Kristine_**

****

****

_'It feels weird...keeping life in what cannot support it...'_

The crimson haired boy brushed the fine, soft sand sweeping his toes; a gentle breeze caressing his tender, supple cheeks.  
He blankly lowered his head and wondered,

_'Why?'_

Yes, why? Why couldn't he have just removed his heart? His pulsing breathing heart? What had stopped him?  
He never liked taking orders from anybody, but what made him stop from losing the very core that kept him alive?

* * *

He blinked and glanced at his new partner. This wasn't Orochimaru...He was nothing like him.  
He was different. In every way. But nevertheless... The fine-looking boy was now his partner. He had a crown of blonde hair tied in a half ponytail at the back of his head, whose bangs covered nearly half of his facade, concealing the lower portion of his face.

He had always wondered why Deidara always had bothered to walk with him, rather than just ride his massive clay bird. (Seriously)  
And why he respects him so much even if their views conflicted with one another. He never respected the boy, heck, he even almost killed him because he made him wait.

_Yes, this one was most different..._

The delicate gust of wind swept across their faces, from one to another, revealing to the crimson-haired boy the angelic smile that was hidden beneath the blond streaks of hair.

It wasn't the usual smirk that he had;oh no, this one was most different. Instead of showing pride and confidence, this one spoke of an entirely _different _one...A smile of innocence, a smile of happiness...a smile like that of.. _an angel_...

Suddenly, his heart raced. His heart pumped bood throughout his inanimate body, pain searing throughout, from the core, spreading quicker than before...to his hands, to his feet, to his head, leading the boy to a soft gasp.

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara gasped, extending his arms to the chest of the boy and the other behind his master's back.

"Are you okay?" He inquired with worry in his azure eyes.

"Gah." Sasori muttered under his breath. He couldn't take it anymore. He clenched his fist close to his pounding heart.

_'Why is it like this?'_

The boy proceeded to slowly thrust his nails into his chest, slowly but surely-

'The pain...It hurts so bad.. But...I have to..' he continued to go deeper, when a swift hand grabbed and stopped his from going any further.

"Stop it! Stop trying to hurt yourself Sasori-danna! Hn." The blonde-haired boy motioned him. "Please...stop trying to kill yourself." he continued, a clear tone of worry and sadness in his voice, accompanied by a look of sympathy in his baby-blue eyes.

* * *

_'I wonder why I wanted to keep a human heart in an inhuman body.'_

_'What's in a heart, that makes me want to feel, live and let a human side of me to stay?'_

"Deidara-" Sasori continued, lowering his gaze. "Let me be.." he said, holding his partner's hand. He moved it and gently dropped it off to the side.

"No! It's not okay! Hn. I'm tired of seeing you master..hn..I'm tired of seeing a person I look up to..trying to kill himself..hn. And I stand here doing nothing...hn." Deidara cried out, a very tiny tear rolling down his cheek. He immediately raised his hand to his face, concealing the tear with his cloak.

"Damn sand..hn."

Sasori responded by slowly pushing down Deidara's arm, revealing the tiny tear clinging to his cheek. He lightly brushed it off his partner's delicate face.

He looked deep into the boy's azure eyes, caressing his cheek. Deidara couldn't help but blush a light shade of pink.

"Sasori-danna..."

* * *

_'Now I know why I couldn't rid myself of my heart.'_

_'It wasn't mine now..'_

_'It belonged to you.'_

_"..to you..my partner.."_

AN: Holy Sh!t cheesy.. XDDDD Please comment and make me happy ne :D It's my first time, so drop off constructive criticism, or just tell me you like it.. :) Good day minna-san! Spread SasoDei love! 3


End file.
